Bed, NOW!
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: Everyone ends up finding love. It didn't matter if things started out horribly wrong. Sometimes, through the worst we find the best. A birthday present to Nikki.
1. Inuyasha and Kagome

::~

This is dedicated to the sweetest person in the world.

Happy Birthday Nikki!

::~

~ _Morons hate it when you call them a moron_

_::~_

If the breeze blew any harder her fingers would fall off. She drew her coat tighter around her, the streetlight in the distance going off every few seconds. The wind blew through her hair, that she set down to keep her warm.

"Need a ride?" She heard someone ask behind her. Automatically Kagome said no. The man shrugged and walked away. She sighed and waited by the lamp post.

"The bus isn't coming," Kagome whispered to the wind.

::~

"Are you telling me I can't use my own goddamned sword!" Inuyasha roared. His father stared at him cooly.

"A sword needs to be mastered. You are far from being worthy." He would have to learn.

::~

The next morning Kagome awoke warm in her bed. She yawned and pushed Buyo out of her bed. The cat jumped and gave a disgruntled meow. She apologized and sat up, her pajamas rising above her belly button.

"Another day," She said quietly, before ransacking the closet. She slipped on her denim jeans and a pale white shirt, once again stepping out in the cold.

::~

The jerk! The- She didn't even know what to call him! One didn't just ram into people like that!

_He didn't even apologize!_

Kagome shoved him. "Watch it, you moron!" She said angrily. Her hands were balled into fists. Inuyasha's glare unnerved her a little.

"Moron? Who you callin' a moron, wench?" He said, grabbing her roughly by the arm. Kagome whirled away from him.

"You! I'm calling you the moron!"

"Keh! Not my fault you don't watch where you're going!"

"Ex_cuse_ me? _You_ bumped into _me!"_ She exclaimed. The white-haired guy just scoffed. Kagome stalked off, absolutely irate.

::~

Inuyasha flipped through the scrapbook again. The mug of hot chocolate was long forgotten on the beside table. His finger trailed over a small picture. It was when he first met his wife, a mere two days after running into her.

Literally running into her.

She was beaming at him, holding the stuffed dog he won for her at the arcade. Only a day after that his father granted him his sword, stating that he was now worthy.

"I only needed to learn how to love," Inuyasha whispered, glancing at Tetsusaiga in the corner. The door opened and he shoved the book under the blankets. His now pregnant wife entered with a bowl of cereal.

"Hey," Kagome said, plopping next to him. Inuyasha's greeting was him reaching for her food. She held it just out of his reach and told him to keep his paws off.

Her gaze wandered over the book. "Oh, you found it!" She exclaimed, shoving the bowl in his direction and grabbing it. Inuyasha happily _took care_ of her food.

Kagome flipped through the pages, the smile on her face growing. She laughed at a picture of Inuyasha on the roof. That was the day she told him she loved him. He was so suprised, he actually _ran away._

Inuyasha gazed at her, his amber eyes warming everytime he heard her laugh. Inuyasha knocked the book out of her hands and buried his head in her shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened as he nuzzled her.

"God, I love you." He murmured against her skin. Kagome's heart leapt. Her fingers played with his hair. He merely groaned and held her tighter.

Kagome grinned at him.

"If you can undress me in the next five minutes you're going to have a _really good day."_ She said, her tone light and airy.

Inuyasha never moved so fast in his life.

::~

End.


	2. Sesshoumaru and Kikyo

::~

First SessKik chapter ever, but it's necessary. This one's for Nikki, who absolutely loves this ship. Happy Birthday!

::~

She shivered in the cold. The water had long since chilled and now she was nothing more than frozen. Her long hair splayed across her back, ending just at the end of her behind. Kikyo wrapped her pale arms around herself, her teeth chattering.

She smoothly slid out of the water, small rivulets of water trailing down her skin. Her hair fell about her shoulders.

"I can sense you," She said calmly. The demonic aura he emitted wasn't easily forgotten.

Sesshoumaru stepped out from behind the rocks. His golden gaze settled on her. If possible, Kikyo felt colder than before.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Her words were met with silence. Kikyo tilted her head to the side, a rueful smile on her face. "Oh? Are you speechless, Sesshoumaru?" She laughed sardonically.

"Don't tell me my body is enticing." She said, throwing a glance over her shoulder. She caught the white robe he threw at her easily.

"Cover up." He ordered. She raised an eyebrow. He knew she was taunting him.

"Has the great daiyoukai lost his resolve?" She asked. Her words were met with more silence. Kikyo slowly slipped the robe on, wrapping it over her lithe form. It provided warmth she couldn't appreciate. And it also smelled entirely demon.

She had the audacity to turn around then. She took the necessary steps to get to him. "You aren't afraid of my purification powers." She stated, her lifeless eyes boring into his. Sesshomaru's gaze wandered over her.

"I am afraid of nothing." He stated. His words hung in the air. Kikyo gave him a dangerous smile.

"A trait I also find in myself." She responded. Sesshoumaru grabbed her roughly about the waist.

"What's your true reason for doing this? You knew I was nearby." He said. Kikyo feigned innocence. She pushed him away and he let her.

"Do you honestly think I'd plan all of this?"

"Hn."

Kikyo tilted her head to the side. She watched the demon lord carefully. He was dominating the very air around them. "You are unaccompanied?"

"I am alone."

Kikyo walked over to him and slid her fingers down his chest. "You are a fool." She said coldly. Sesshoumaru's hold on her tightened. He stared at her with emotionless eyes, yet she knew that wasn't what was necessarily going on.

The miko affected him.

"This will kill Inuyasha." She said, placing her cold lips over his.

::~

I hoped you liked it! :D


	3. Miroku and Sango

::~

AU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIKKI!

::~

The hall was full of talking people. Men in clean, starched tuxes lined the corners. Women with glittering necklaces and fancy dresses adorned the halls. Sango entered the ball room and she felt like the people were the decorations.

She was wearing a light, airy blue dress. It rested comfortably on her shoulders and ended just below her ankles. Kohaku and their father walked up beside her, glasses of punch in hand. Sango raised an eyebrow.

They were both wearing suits that looked entirely uncomfortable. Sango laughed lightly in the way she was taught. "You two look ridiculous," She said teasingly. Kohaku scowled and fumbled with his tie. Their father simply shrugged.

"The most important thing is that you look beautiful. We're not the ones here to catch the eye of the bachelor. No one cares if we look like bumbling fools." He said, fixing her hair. Sango swatted his hands away.

"I couldn't care less for the bachelor. I'm only doing it for you guys," Sango reminded them. A woman in a long purple dress walked up to them, and Kohaku and their father straightened.

"Lady Riku." She said, holding out her hand. Kohaku stared at her dumbly. Sango curtsied beautifully and then pulled on his arm, reminding him to bow. The woman looked at them peculiarly and withdrew her hand.

"I am Rokan. These are my children: My eldest daughter Sango, and my son Kohaku." Their father said politely. Lady Riku nodded at them. She turned to Sango, dismissing the rest.

"You dear. Do you play?" She asked, tilting her head towards the piano. Sango caught her meaning and her eyes widened. The piano was beautiful and large, as well as intimidating.

"Oh, not very well. I don't think-"

"Ladies don't think. They play." The woman took ahold of Sango's arm and led her to the piano herself. Sango turned her head back and gave a helpless look at her family, but they could do nothing.

Sango was promptly seated on the chair in front of the grand piano. Lady Riku looked at her sharply. "Let's see if you are eligible." She said, with an air of pride. Sango gulped and nodded, placing her lithe fingers on the piano.

::~

"Do you really think that this is a good idea?" Inuyasha asked, pulling at the tie that suspiciously felt like a collar around his neck. His untouched black shoes were in front of him.

"Of course it is. If Lady Riku thinks it will get me a bride, then I am in no position to go against her." Miroku spoke into the mirror, buttoning up his white shirt. He threw an exasperated look at Inuyasha.

"Were you born dimwitted?"

"Can it, monk!" Inuyasha snapped. The tie had somehow gotten tangled. He stared at it as if it were a demon. "Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" He whined.

Miroku simply rolled his eyes as he put on his tux. He smiled a million-dollar smile. "Now, to see these lovelies~" He chimed, making his way out of the door. Inuyasha sent him a glare.

"What about me?"

"I'll send someone to cut you out of there later." Miroku said casually, walking out of the room.

Inuyasha groaned. There was no way anyone was coming for him.

::~

She played a lively tune that made some tap their feet. It was slow and soothing, yet cheerful. Sango's gaze wandered over to her father. Lady Riku cleared her throat, reminding her to pay attention to what she was doing. Apologetically, Sango focused on what she was doing.

All of the sudden people were clapping. She didn't dare look up. She figured the bachelor had arrived. Lady Riku left her side and automatically she deflated in relief. She continued to play, although the woman wasn't around and it helped her breathe a little better. She spotted Kohaku at the punch table, speaking with a handsome man. He was very tall and had a small pony tail at the nape of his neck.

An hour later the real pianist had arrived and Sango was freed. She walked off to a corner, curling and uncurling her fingers. "She must have put me there so I couldn't speak with the bachelor. A smart move, I'll give her that." She winced.

"Sango!" She heard someone call. Kohaku ran towards her, pulling the tall man behind him. Sango's eyes widened.

"Kohaku!" She said, slightly alarmed. Kohaku stopped in front of her and pointed at the man. Sango quickly put his hand down.

"This is Miroku. He's the host of this party!"

Sango turned to him apologetically. "I'm so sorry for my little brother's behavior. I wasn't able to check up on him because I was playing the piano." She said, ignoring the fact that his eyes warmed upon seeing her.

Miroku held up a hand and smiled. "Don't worry. Your brother's very entertaining. He's a good kid!"

"Hey, don't talk abot me like I'm not here!" Kohaku protested slightly. Sango hissed at him.

"_Kohaku!"_ Kohaku shrugged in response. Sango gave him an exasperated look.

A chill went through Sango as she felt someone's hand on her behind. Outraged, she whirled around and her hand connected with someone's cheek. The entire hall went silent and all breathing paused.

Panting, Sango raised her eyes to see no one else but the host. She glared at him, even though everyone else in the room was glaring at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

::~

"I _can't_ believe you hit him like that!" Her father chastised. Sango stomped her foot.

"He groped me!"

"But was it _necessary_ to throw the punch bowl over his head?" Her father countered. Sango scowled. Her dress was splotted with red juice. She sighed.

"I thought you taught me to defend myself." She countered. Her father rubbed his temples.

"Apparently I taught you too well. I didn't know you could throw a chair that far."

"You really should think things through, big sis. This could've been your chance." Kohaku reminded her. Sango's scowl only deepened.

_I don't want anything to do with that pervert._

::~

"You look like hell." Inuyasha commented, when Miroku entered the dining hall that morning. There were bags under his eyes and his clothes were in disarray. Unlike every other morning when Miroku woke up like this, he _didn't_ have red lipstick marks on his cheeks.

"Whatever. Coffee?" Miroku asked one of the servants. He nodded and went off into the kitchen. Miroku sat at the table and placed his head in his hands. His coffee was placed in front of him.

"Rough night?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku groaned.

"Couldn't sleep." He blamed her.

::~

Sango opened the door to her room when she played music. Swaying her hips slightly, she waited for Kohaku. He opened his door and pretended to play the guitar. She laughed, singing along.

"It's the final countdown!" She said, twirling. Their father went up the stairs and shook his head at the two. Sango grabbed both of his arms and had him dance as well.

_If only their mother could see them now._

::~

"You can't be serious Miroku! Have you lost your mind? The girl threw a punch bowl!" Lady Riku exclaimed. Miroku had never seen her so infuriated.

"Yes I understand-"

"She's raised by a family of brutes!"

"Now Lady-"

"Not the slightest bit of femininity!" The lady outraged. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Miroku, she _threw a chair."_

_That's precisely why she caught my attention._ Miroku said silently. She was the only person who stood out to him now.

::~

When she found him outside her door a week later with her favorite flowers, Sango could do nothing but stare. Miroku sheepishly pulled his head through the plants.

"Your brother told me they were your favorites. I'm sorry for what I did a few days ago." He said, his boyish charm winning her over. Sango opened the door and allowed him to enter.

_Thank you, Kohaku._

_::~_

A year later, Sango stepped out of the shower only to see Miroku staring straight at her. Her temper boiled over, but she gasped when she saw that he was wearing _nothing._

Her boyfriend's perverted ways were rubbing off on her, but right now Sango couldn't care in the least. She's punish him later.

Sango put her temper to good use. Brute or not, she had urges. If Lady Riku could see her.

"Bed. _Now."_

"Yes Ma'm!"


	4. Everyone

::~

Hi guys! This one-shot's dedicated to Nikki, from my rp. Happy Birthday Nikki!

I hope you guys all enjoy!

_And review, dammit!_

_::~_

Eh?

~People from CANAYDAY

_::~_

"I win again!" Miroku yelled, slapping down a card on the table. His laugh was bright and radiant, but it was quickly gone. The guys at the table all stared at him with angry expressions. Inuyasha groaned and dropped his cards.

"Dammit Miroku. Why do you always have to start some shit?" He got up from the floor with a grunt, cracking his knuckles. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Mutt, you aren't forking over, are ya? The game's just starting! Who cares what the monk does?" He said, a glare sent to Miroku. Inuyasha scowled.

"I'm tired anyways. What's the point of playing a stupid game like this? There's no action!" Inuyasha shook his head. "I ain't playin' anymore."

The half-demon walked towards the kitchen, where he knew the girls were gossiping. He cared nothing for gossip, but he wanted to see her. It had been a while.

The kitchen was full of delicious aromas. He could smell the food that they were cooking. Inuyasha had to admit it. It was nice having women in the house. They took care of things.

He spotted her in the corner, leaning against the sink. For a moments his eyes softened as they took in her form. Her silky hair, her bright, brown eyes. Her long, milky legs.

"Sango?" Kagome called. Her best friend turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think they're done playing?" She asked. Inuyasha chose to enter the kitchen then.

"Yeah, we're done playing. Stupid monk..." He muttered. Kagome smiled and Sango rolled her eyes, once again paying attention to the stove. She stirred the contents in the pot again.

"Playing cards a little boring for you?" Kagome asked, her arms outstretched. Inuyasha automatically wrapped his arms around her and cradled her head. He took a note that shit fit perfectly.

"That's an understatement. What are you, stupid?" He said.

He regretted his words when Kagome pushed him away with a "Hey!" And a fork was imbedded in the wall next to him. Inuyasha flinched.

_Note to self: Don't call Kagome stupid. Especially when Sango's around and has access to lethal weapons._

He frowned, reluctantly apologizing. It was pointless, because he had already ticked off the girls. Realizing that the best thing to do was to leave until they cooled down, Inuyasha headed back into the living room.

::~

"Don't give me that shit! You're tellin' me you think you're more of a man than I am!"

That was what Sango heard once she entered the living room. Inuyasha was practically barking at Miroku, his sword drawn. Miroku was calmly leaning against the wall even though she could tell he was more than a little ticked off.

"That's not what I'm saying. I am merely stating that if you can't control yourself you barely-" Miroku was cut off by the angry hanyou.

"Control myself? You're the one who's all touchy touchy with every girl you see!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku's jaw clenched and he held his staff so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

"You know well enough that doesn't happen anymore. Not after-"

Kagome entered the room then, with Ayame behind her. "What in the world is going on here?" They both asked. Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Miroku and Inuyasha are angry because they realized they're not manly." Shippo said calmly. Both Miroku and Inuyasha moved towards him, their fists drawn. Both men bonked him on the head.

"That's not what happened." Miroku said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah! No where _near_ what happened, ya runt!" Inuyasha barked. Shippo rubbed his head with unshed tears in his eyes. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Shippo, maybe it's best if you keep quiet so you won't get hurt again," Sango suggested calmly. Her eyes never moved from Miroku. He was still angry even though he appeared unaffected. She resolved to speak with him later.

"Maybe we should all calm down and head over to the dining room where we can eat. The table's already set." Kagome said placatingly. Ayame nodded.

Kouga watched her carefully.

"Did you cook, Ayame?" He asked in a low voice. She nodded. Kouga raised his chin and looked away haughtily.

"Well I ain't eatin'."

"JERK!"

Kouga nursed a brand new bruise on his cheek.

::~

After dinner the testosterone driven men were calmer, and they resolved to act civil, at least in front of the rest of the girls. Ayame layed down belly first in front of the television, her legs up. Kouga was seated behind her on the couch and tried to avert his eyes with little luck.

Sango delicately touched Miroku's arm. He turned towards her, and raised his eyebrows. "Can I... talk to you in the garden?" She asked shyly. Miroku nodded and followed her out.

"What's up with those two?" Inuyasha asked, his head on Kagome's lap. Kagome shrugged as she played with his ears.

::~

"Did you have something to say, Sango? Whatever it is I'd be happy to hear it." Miroku said smoothly as he trailed behind her. He wondered what would make her single him out. She was walking a little ways ahead, her hands clasped together as they walked through the small path. After a few moments, she stopped before a pond.

"Miroku do you remember..?" She stopped her sentence and Miroku raised an eyebrow. Surely she couldn't mean...

"That day when I told you I loved you. Yes, I remember it clear. You then hit me." He said, a slight pout in his voice. Sango nodded and kept her gaze on the ground.

"Yes. You told me I could tell you my answer if I thought about it for awhile," She spoke hopefully. For all she knew, he changed his mind and favored someone else. A light blush dusted her cheeks. Miroku watched her carefully.

"Yes Sango, I did indeed say that." Could she possibly be confessing to him?

::~

Sango laughed as she entered the house, Miroku quickly on her heels. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine, as well as two glasses. The rest of the gang stared at them in surprise. Sango ran up the stairs and Miroku was right behind her. Before they disappeared, Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Okay I'm out before they start getting loud." Kouga said, throwing his hands up. The rest agreed and followed him out.

::~

Here it is! My birthday present to Nikki. :D I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. It's not my best work ever, but I was running out of time.

Please review! I apologize for some of them being so short.

And Nikki I love you! :D


End file.
